Wings Of Fire:Ships
by DeathByMonkey
Summary: You guys get to choose which show you want me to write! From Cleril, to Moonibli, or even Blistorrow, what you choose, I write! Enjoy! Peace out FanWings!
1. Notice!

**HURRAY IM STARTING A NEW STORY!**

This is a special one, I will ask what you want me to do! ^3^

Here's how it works: I post chapter, you read, tell me what ship you want me to do next! I will write :)

POST WHAT SHIP YOU WANT ME TO WRITE FIRST! (Cleril, Sunnyflight, Moonibli, etc.)

 **Oooo i already have some ships requested! Here they are!**

Peril x Clay (one of my favourite ships!)

Flame x Kinkajou (LUV IT)

Glory x Deathbringer (everyone luvs this one! :D)

Blister x Morrowseer (ooo bad romance!)

Queen Coral x Gill (oh dear this one will be hard)

Thorn x Smolder (ooooo I like this one :D)

 **READY? SET? GO! STAY TUNED AND PEACE OUT FANWINGS!**


	2. Cleril:Part One

**HEY GUYS,THE FIRST PART FOR WINGS OF FIRE SHIPS IS OUT! HOPE YOU ENJOY PART ONE OF CLERIL!**

✳Cleril: Part One✳

 **Requested by: PerfectlyClearly (Yay!)**

* * *

(Peril's POV) Peril was laying down in her cave in the Jade Mountain Academy doing nothing, but listening to all the chaos outside.

"Hey watch it!"

"I wonder if there's any cows left in the prey center?"

"Why can't it be suntime now!"

 _'Just shut up already!_ ' Peril thought to herself, she was getting pretty sick of all these voices interrupting her, when she was trying to do nothing.

 _'Maybe I can give them a small burn... Maybe on their leg… no no no Clay wouldn't want that. If I hurt one of his students, he might never love me! But they're so loud...'_ The two sides of Peril clashed, making it seem as if the voices outside got louder.

 _'No no no! Just be quiet I'm trying to think!'_ Peril eventually gave up and hid in the corner, covering her ears trying to block all the noise out. She didn't know how long she stayed there, but it was a long time. The voices gradually quieted down.

"Peril? Are you in there?" a voice said.

 _'Clay! Finaly it's just us two for once!'_ Peril's heart sang.

"I noticed the students were bothering you. They are all in class now. This is my break time." Clay said. "How are you holding up, now that Ruby is officially queen and your able to go back?"

 _'I don't know! I'll always feel like an outsider even if I'm welcomed back.'_ Peril thought.

"Ok I guess." Peril answered.

"Do you plan to go back?" Clay asked.

 _'Do I want to go back? Back to avoiding dragons, being ignored, or being stuck doing nothing? Ha, no better here. Except there's Clay...'_

"No I haven't really thought about it." This was mostly true, she did think about it, but her thoughts usually trailed of to Clay.

"Oh. Ok. I'll leave you be now. I'll go catch something at the prey center." Clay said. He limped quickly out of the cave and made his way to the prey center.

 _'I think I need to stretch my wings. Better do it now than later.'_ Peril thought of going to the library to look out the windows, but thought against it, there were so many scrolls and she didn't want to burn them all up.

 _'Starflight would be mad if I did that'_ She eventually made her way down the halls to the main cave entrance/exit. Peril flew outside and started flying circles over Jade Mountain. Peril felt free when she flew, it was her escape from her worries, she could glide as much as she wanted, or dive as fast as she can. But she had to be careful in case she collided with a dragon in mid air.

 _'It would serve them right, getting in the way of Queen Scarlet's notorious death monster. No no no! Scarlet's bad! I'm loyal to Clay! Why is everything like this! I came here to relax but I'm not!'_ Peril thought. She felt different. Like she couldn't get something off her mind. It was making her all confused because she didn't know what the thing was!

"Maybe it's here. The academy. Maybe that's what's wrong. Maybe I should leave... But I would leave Clay..." Peril said to herself. She finaly decided to sit down on the peak of Jade Mountain and think hard about her future.

* * *

(Clay POV) _'I wonder what I should eat? There are no more cows left... Maybe I'll have a goat...'_ Clay thought. He was standing in the prey center trying to distract himself by thinking of food. It usually worked but there was still things on his mind. But not now. He was thinking about Peril.

"Clay, what are you doing?" Clay recognized Glory's voice, and turned around to see the beautiful RainWing queen standing behind him.

"Glory? What are you doing here?" Clay asked, clearly not remembering why.

"Clay you don't remember? I came to take the Copper Winglet on a field trip to the Rainforest!" Glory said. Of course! How could Clay forget! They were planning this for weeks!

 _'How did I forget that all of a sudden?'_ Clay thought.

"Clay, what's on your mind?" Glory asked. Something was obviously wrong.

"I'm just worried about Peril." Clay answered.

"That killer? Why?"

"Peril's not a killer. But I'm worried that she's not felling comfortable here and might want to leave!" Clay said.

"Well at least the school will be safe from her." Glory said sarcastically.

"Glory it's not funny. I don't want her to leave. She's my friend." Clay said.

"Peril won't leave." Glory said.

"She wouldn't want to!"

"Really? You think so?" Clay said.

"Plus she's in love with you." Glory added.

"Ack! Three Moons Glory! It's not like that! We're not like that!" Clay said, clearly embarrased.

"Yet..." Glory muttered under her breath.

"Well, I'm going to get the Winglet. Cya Clay!" she walked out of the prey center, down the stone hallways.

 _'Really? I know Peril loves me but do I love her?'_ Clay thought. _'I mean, she is nice, except she can be extreme at times, she can be grumpy like all SkyWings I guess, maybe she is kind of obsessive, but her eyes are so beautiful, like blazing blue flames, her scales the perfect shape and colour, and when she smiles it's so perfect.'_ Clay realized what this meant.

"Three Moons! I do love her!" (lol so cheesy)

* * *

(Peril POV) Peril was still sitting on the peak of the mountain and she was close to making the decision on whether to stay or leave Jade Mountain. And Clay.

 _'If I leave Jade Mountain, I'll be welcomed back to the Sky Kingdom and I could be happy there. But I would have to be careful of other dragons near me. It would be hard to make friends with dragons who thought you were a killer, and they would avoid me. At least it would be easier not to burn them. But I also would have to leave Clay. I love Clay, but does he love me back? He probably would have said something by now… maybe he does love me, but maybe not, his friends stand in the way of me and him... They call me a dangerous monster...'_ Peril thougt about the things that could happen if she left the mountain, and also thought about things if she stayed.

 _'If I stay, I would have to stay away from everyone, I don't want to burn them, but I'll be alone the whole time. What would I rather have...'_ Peril pondered this for a while, this could be the decision that could change her future entirely.

 _'Clay doesn't love me. He just thinks we are friends. I should leave. It will be safer for his students.'_ Peril felt heartbroken, knowing that this is true, but she knows she has to move on.

 _'All of his friends say I'm clingy and obsessive. I don't see how that's wrong, I wanted to spend some more time with Clay. At least they won't be on my back anymore.'_ Peril saw, the sun was going down, she had to leave soon before it went dark. She thought of going to the Sky Kingdom, Queen Ruby because after she became queen, (officially), she invited Peril back to live in the actual palace.

 _'I have to get there fast, I dont want to spend a night outside. I... I'm sorry Clay...'_ Peril thought. Peril had a twinge of regret, but she had to move on. She will still love Clay. Always and forever. But Clay will never love her back.

"I'm sorry Clay." Peril said aloud. She spread her wings, and took off into the air. She looked back once, and saw scorched black marks, where she was sitting. She didn't see any dragon, not even a tail tip. Peril flew until she could see a palace towering over the mountain tops in the distance. When she got there she made sure to stay farther away from the guards who were guarding the main entrance. They immediately recognized Peril, and one ran off, seemed to be scared. But the other held his ground and walked up to Peril, but kept a safe distance away from her.

"Cardinal has just gone off to tell Queen Ruby that you had just arrived. Nothing to worry about." Peril was suprised. Not what he said, but what he did. He smiled. No one smiled at Peril! 'Before, whenever they did show their teeth, it's was in a growl. Maybe it was a good choice coming here after all.' Peril thought. She still had a flicker of love inside her, saying, _"What about Clay?"_ but she pushed her love away, and focused on the present. The guard called Cardinal, came back with another dragon behind her. Queen Ruby! Peril tried to bow, but accedentally set a bush on fire.

"Sorry!" Peril said.

"Don't worry about it. Come inside. Just be careful. I have someone you might want to meet." Ruby said.

"Really who is it?" Peril asked.

"A dragon named Ember. Here let me show you to him." As they walked through the palace, instead of dragons steering clear of Peril, or growling at her, the SkyWings smiled at her. They SMILED.

 _'What has Ruby done to the SkyWings?'_ Peril thought, bewildered. A few dragons came up to her and said hi to her.

 _'WEIIRRRRRDDDD! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!'_ Peril thought, getting really weirded out now.

"What did you do to the SkyWings?!" Peril asked.

"Oh, I just told them, you are welcome back in the palace, and since Scarlet is dead now, you don't have to kill any dragons for her. You can be an ordinary dragon now! With special powers!" Queen Ruby answered. That explains it. What about the cheery fun-ness? Ruby lead her to a room Peril never saw before, and saw a dragon sitting on a carpet, which was layed out across the room. The dragon looked up and Peril was shocked. The dragon sitting in front of her, looked like her! He had blue eyes, like Peril, but his were more pale and more like ice. His scales were also like hers, but a bit darker. He was also begger than her, the size of a full grown dragon. Peril was full grown too, but she was smaller than him. Peril went up to him and he backed away from her.

"Stay away, my scales are fire! I dont want to burn you!" Ember said. Peril froze.

 _'Another dragon with firescales? Another dragon like me?'_ Peril thought.

"What?" Peril said.

"You heard me. Firescales." Ember told her.

"But... But **I** have firescales!" Peril said. She thought she was the only one!

"Really? You? Wait... Does that mean... Your…Peril?!" He said.

"You know me?" Peril said.

"Of course! I've heard stories about you! You saved Clay, you are friends with the Dragonets Of Destiny, but you wouldn't know me. I lived with the Talons of Peace my whole life." Ember said.

"Really? I had to live with Scarlet." Peril said. She shuddered, remembering the evil dragon with the melted face. Peril suddenly realized somthing. She was standing on the carpet. So was Ember! Peril cautiously reached out to touch a nest on in one of the corners. It didn't burn.

"What? Why isn't it burning?" Peril said.

"I don't know, but Queen Ruby did something to everything so it won't burn when we touch it. It's crazy, but it's not magic. Seems like it though." He motioned to Ruby. Then he motioned to a nest in the corner.

"This is where you sleep. I sleep in the nest next to it." Ember said.

"Yes, you will be sleeping here. This place is fire-proof." Queen Ruby said.

"I'll be going now. Make yourself comfortable." Ruby said, walking out of the cave. Peril saw a window on one side of the room. It had a door on it, dragons can come in and out from there. Peril went over to her nest, layed down, and gazed out of the window.

 _'I wonder what Clay is doing now?'_

* * *

(CLAY POV) "Do you know where Peril is?" Clay asked.

"No, I don't. I saw her on the peak of the mountain though." One of his students said.

"Ok, thank you." Clay had been searching the invite mountain, but he couldn't find Peril. Now that he knows where she was, he can go talk to her. But when he got there, there was no one. Only some scorched black talon marks.

 _'Where is she? I have to find her.'_ Clay thought. But she wasn't anywhere near the mountain. But it was getting dark, so Clay had to find her fast.

 _'Where would she go if she had to leave? If she did leave...'_ Clay thought. ' _If I were her... I would go to the Sky Kingdom because it was her first home, and Queen Ruby let her come back.'_ Clay decided to go see Queen Ruby first. Even if she wasn't there, maybe someone could tell him where she was. Clay spread his wings and took off into the air.

"I'm coming Peril, please wait for me..."

* * *

 **HURRAY YOU FINISHED CHAPTER ONE YAYYY! AFTER I WROTE THIS... I HAD AN IDEA FOR A NEW SHIP! EMBERIL! I WILL STILL DO CLERIL PART 2 FOR YOU CLEARLY, BUT IF YOU WANT PERIL AND EMBER, JUST DROP A REVIEW DOWN BELOW. STAY TUNED AND PEACE OUT FANWINGS!**


End file.
